Till we meet again
by Rinx Lawrence
Summary: Sakuno's tragedy of a life is known only  to a few, what would happen if the person she thought would care the least helped her accept it... RyoSaku and a bit of tomoka's love life
1. Chapter 1

Title: Till We Meet Again

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT but someday I will(… ehem… ehem… sorry, that was my evil laughter and my actual laughter, actually they're quite the same so why bother anyways.) konomi-sama owns it,…

Chapter one: Nightmares and zombies

_Ryoma-kun, ryoma-kun, No!

Sakuno's eyes shot open, she panted and wiped the sweat off her brow, she rolled on her bed, shifting from one position to another, wondering what way of sleeping might be the most comfortable to her. Sakuno ryuzaki really couldn't sleep at that moment, and she doubt if she could ever sleep properly ever again. She just had the worst nightmare of her life, her parents, all of her other relatives, Ryoma . they always seemed to leave her in her night trances, they would turn away from her, leaving her hurt and grieving and always she would try to chase them. She would shout their names, but they wouldn't hear..they would continue… they would go farther and farther until darkness swallows them…

She buried her face in her pillow as if this could drown all her sadness and depression, 'oh god Please let me sleep'=

Sakuno looked liked a zombie the next morning…

Oh my!, sakuno what happened, you looked liked a zombie, a concerned Sumire Ryuuzai asked her granddaughter whilst sakuno was cascading down the stairs.

"I didn't get much sleep". Sakuno answered indifferently..

"Why"

"A bad dream". Sakuno is really bad at lying to her grandmother, who was currently sipping a cup of strong flavored coffee

"Those things again "

Sakuno could only nod. Her grandma knew her best, second to herself.

She suppressed a sigh.

"Don't worry too much"

Hai. Sakuno replied making her way to the kitchen to prepare their breakfast..

(After they were done eating)

"Sakuno come over here" Ryuzaki-sensei beckoned her to come close to her, she then forced sakuno into a chair and pulled out a make-up kit (Freya: I have no freakin' idea where she got that)

She then worked on sakuno's face, when she's done she held up a mirror for sakuno to see,

"Look" now you don't look like a zombie anymore

Sakuno smiled to her granma, She really is a wonderful woman (ehem,,, the whole tenipuri cast might disagree), she then gave her a big hug,

Arigato, Obaa-chan…..

AN: chapter one's done, I know, I didn't put much ryosaku in here cause I felt the urge to write about the ryuzakis, anyways I really got the idea of ryuzaki-sensei making-up sakuno, when I remembered her look when she was younger, you know that,sophisticated sort of hot, whatever, Scarlet woman .like we saw in nanjiro's flashback, who would thought she could look like that, but it might not be a surprise after all where else would sakuno get her beauty and cuteness,…

Sorry I'm a bit boring kind of writer, and this is my first time posting a fic ever in my fifteen years of existence in this world. And I really have issues regarding punctuations,

But that doesn't stop me, Crazy me….

Please read and review.. to help save my sanity..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Her weirdness

"Just why in the world are you wearing make-up SAKUNO!" her loudmouthed bestfriend exclaimed in the hallway, earning several glares from the other student.

"Tomo –chan ..ano… it because of Baa-chan"

"What, did I hear right you're scary granny can actually do that"

" who are you calling a scary granny" a voice came up from behind tomoka osakada

"Ne, sakuno, Youre granmother's behind me isn't she" a terrified tomoka asked sakuno

"Baa-chan. Tomo-chan's just kidding," sakuno defended tomoka against the volcano about to erupt"

"Um.. um..s… see you later coach ryuuzaki" tomo managed to speak against the monster…

She then dragged herself and sakuno from ryuzaki-sensei's _area of responsibility_

It was free period, sakuno and tomoka decided to rest on the shade of a certain tree, Tomoka was eating riceballs sakuno prepared for her and sakuno was leaning on her shoulder, dozing-off. Tomoka thought that sakuno must have been really tired and sleepy so she just let her be. She was peacefully enjoying her meal when certain cocky first year tennis prince brat approached her.

He was none other than,

"Ryoma-sama!"

"ne, can I have some of that" ryoma eyed the riceballs tomoka was eating"

"Sure" she replied, just take one here , tomoka said holding-up the container for ryoma

"Not bad" ryoma said, so ryuzaki cooked this?,if so tell her it's not bad when she wokes up.

Tomoka knew better than to obey Ryoma

"Why don't you do that yourself"

Ja, I must go. Tomo excused herself and said that she suddenly remembered and errand she needs to attend to

Then she ran off leaving behind a still sleeping sakuno and an indifferent-faced ryoma

"What a sneaky girl" his inner thoughts said to him

He then stared at sakuno who is by the way leaning on the tree.

Ryoma just hung his head, to cover his face but in the corner of his eyes he swear he could see something, no, someone moving.

HE WAS RIGHT

Ryuzaki!

Ryoma caught sakuno in time to avoid her hitting the ground. He held by her shoulders wating for her to stabilize, but she didn't. To ryoma's surprise, sakuno suddenly put her arms around him and said "Baa-chan, don't leave me too everyone leaves me , please don't go, …..

Sakuno heard her alarm tone (she had a pair of earphones connected to her phone, so only she could hear it) and that made her go back to reality.

When she opened her eyes the first thing she saw blew her mind away to the ends of the earth.

She quickly backed away from the boy in front of her

Ryoma-kun?, she was turning violet from the embarrassment.

Ne, Ryuzaki, you're even weirder when you sleep.

He then turned away from her and walked in the direction of the tennis courts, he heard sakuno's attempt of apology and his smirked only got wider,

"So she does silly things too when she's asleep"

Mada Mada Dane,

Ryoma.

**AN:**

The **mada mada dane** on the last part was basically ryoma telling that to himself.

And about the Regulars, I promise they would appear anytime sooner.

I'm really sorry my plots are quite boring, well it was due to the fact I've been really busy with my research class.. and I'm already using the laptop in my bed, and I look like a zombie already, and this is so much for a 15 year old girl to take..I promise I will try harder..

Please Read and Review. cause my bestfriend Alex would also lose her sanity if you don't and Jeannette…ow.. never mind her she's already lose hers(sorry Jeannette, I have to be honest with our readers : 3)

The incoming third year Special Science Class:

My dear classmates, I love you all and I would love you more if you start supporting PoT or Ryosaku fandom too…

Well I guess you don't have time, too much for busy third years, Eh?


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE:

A/N: I can't believe I suddenly got time to post a chappie, this week is the busiest of our research class and yet, here I am doing something which would really make smoke come out of our teacher's nostrils…

Anyway… chapter three's here and I must say that I'm really not getting any reviews( well except one from one of my favorite authors,…. +I'm really grateful to you- **witch angel ryosaku**+…)

Well, I need some support, you guys!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Chapter Three: he's definitely stalking**

The boy have golden eyes that seem to glimmer as he treaded the the path silently, he had chosen it even if it's against his way to home,

He had other things in mind

"what is she doing?"

If anyone could see him right now, that someone would suspect him of a wrongdoing, particularly stalking. But everyone knows he doesn't stalk people. So, why in the world is he following a loudmouthed girl who sports a pair of highly tied pigtails, who happens to be the bestfriend of the clumsiest girl ever alive.

SAKUNO RYUUZAKI

The first thing he noticed that morning were the gray clouds that hung ominously in the sky. He opened his room window only to be greeted by the chilly air. Which made him shut it rather violently, and which made his cat, Karupin snarl in disgust to her master.

RYOMA ECHIZEN hates this kind of weather; it prevents him from playing tennis. Which is his life and his number one vice.

Well that could be right, or not..

He decided that coming down from his room was the best thing to do in a rather unpleasant Saturday morning.

He got out of his Pajamas, and was rummaging through his closet when a tennis ball unexpectedly rolled out.

A tennis ball with his face on it.

He picked it up and a huge smirk ran across his handsome face

"quite right timing, aren't you?"

Then SHE appeared before his mind's eye. Making a thought shatter the prince's nostalgia

" she seems troubled"

Well ,she always encounters troubles.

But he's so sure that this time it is different, it's not like beating a bunch of tennis bastards who hid her fallen tennis ball, it's not the kind of problem that would be resolved by giving a can of ponta.

It was out of his area of expertise

Or experience, whichever you may prefer

He shrugged the thought off.

"Now for some breakfast" he thought.

The rain poured later that morning

And it was abhorrent for his father to ask Ryoma to buy him an ice cream

"Ice cream, in this kind of weather?"

That was a preposterous idea, who in their right mind would eat ice cream in a weather that would give you shivers, and one that could make your body a little numb,

Well, except those who want to freeze their insides too.

Or those who suddenly got the urge to keep their sons out in the cold.

The latter might be the one more believable.

For his Baka Oyaji of course.

He obeyed all the same.

For some unexplained reason, He just couldn't find the strength to argue that morning.

Let alone think of a smart retort.

He didn't even bothered to let out a "tch" a "hn", or anything, nothing at all.

it was frustrating for the father, and for the son too.

"Oi, Seishounen!"

"What's the matter with you "

"You"

"Why"

"You're annoying me"

"why you little.."

The father had barely finished his cry when he realized that his son left already.

A startled Karupin entered the scene and purred around Nanjiroh's feet.

"what's wrong with that boy" Nanjiroh wondered"

"Meow"…

"Is it a girl?"

"Meow"

"Ow"

"Well, just about time"

A/N:Please Read and review, I promise I'll update sooner. I've deleted this chappie and I've reposted it

Chapter 4 He's stalking after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pot and GHOSTGIRL**

A/N: The last chapter was quite short, my apologies for that,

I got sick, and it sucks.

And lately I've been off the weather and the weather sucks too.

It's nearing June (June is the rainy season in our country)

I hate rain sometimes, cause it makes me sick and it hinders me from playing Badminton(I'm not good at it but I love it).. sheeshh. What am I blabbering about, here comes the 4th, hope you like it.

Ryoma's OOC, I think, but really, it'd be better for Ryoma to be like Ryu Sanada of Kimi ni Todoke.(ryu's my all time favorite male character)

O_O….._…..O_O

**Chapter 4 He's stalking after all**

"So, when will you tell her?"

"I am not planning to, but you are, aren't you?"

"hn"…

"I'm counting on you Ryoma Echizen, don't ever hurt her, get that?"

"Seeing as you put it like that, I can't deny anymore" Ryoma said turning to leave.

But, glanced back at the girl,

" and one more thing Osakada"

"I have the feeling that I suit her better than you".

…..XD…

"Oi… Echizen" Momoshiro said trying to catch the attention of his bestfriend one windy afternoon. After their tennis practice.

"Hn"

"We all know"

"About what"

"Her"

"Sheesh, why can't you just confess?"

"I can't" Ryoma replied indifferently

"Why?" momo-sempai asked

"She's doesn't really love me yet"

And that startled the upperclassmen

"How can you say that. It's quite obvious that she's in love with you? "

"Mada mada dane. Momo senpai" ryoma gathered his bag and left his still shocked sempai.

"Oi, echizen come back here! What in the world does that mean?"

Just then a scary aura suddenly surrounded momo's vicinity, he looked around him and sighted

None other than.

Yo…. Fu… fu.. Fuji-sempai. He stuttered after taking a dose of Fuji's well known sadistic smile

Shuusuke Fuji flashed his cerulean eyes, a look of realization evident on it

"Nice one, echizen"

Momo felt his insides doing a somersault

Though a little afraid, momo turned to look at Fuji, confusion etched across his face.

The latter then opened the black book he's holding (it's black with a little pink.. )

"Being _in love_ is obsession, addiction, infatuation, but not actual love. Being _in love _is a statement of your own needs and desires rather an attempt to fulfill another's. True love, on the other hand is a bridge between two people."

Fuji closed the book he appeared to have been reading.

"You know Momo, I think You should read this book"

Momo examined the book his sempai held-out for him to see

Ghostgirl by Tonya Hurley (FM:I like this book)

"eh" momo appeared scandalized

"You read those sort of books Fuji-sempai"

"Is there a problem with that?"

"No.. nothing at all…."

…0_0…

He began stalking the girl after he felt a weird sensation lurking in his stomach when he saw her hugging sakuno, at first he thought he was just crazy getting jealous over Ryuzaki's bestfriend but he decided to trust his instincts (stalking Tomo..)and VOILA!.. a shocking revelation.

"She's a lesbian" ryoma unknowingly spoke his thoughts aloud which caused the girl to discover what he have been doing for the past week.(it appears that tomoka discovered it at that moment but not really)

"Ryoma-Sama."

"So you're the one causing the weird feeling(the feeling of being watched, have you ever felt that?)

"Hn"

"Ryuzaki" Ryoma said

"What about her" inquired Tomoka

"She seems troubled lately"

"Her parents… and you"

Ryoma tugged his hat

Tomoka carried on with her talk.

" she believes that everyone she loves leaves her, you know the death of her parents, you chasing after your dreams."

"And another thing" Tomoka's face fell on her shoes.

"me"

"I'm Transferring"

…..back to sakuno…

She dreamt the same dream again, but this time it's clearer, and with an addition

Her best friend; Tomoka Osakada

It was the same grief

It wasn't the same way.

It wasn't the same situation.

Why do they all have to leave her. Sooner or later her Grandma would leave too. It's not like she's getting younger every minute.

And if what Tomoka said is true (she couldn't fully believe it yet) she is quite sure that she could get a move on. She would meet other friends; she could find another best friend, she could change.

She stood up from her bed and faced the mirror.

"Sakuno Ryuzaki, come on! Be more optimistic" she said to her reflection. But her face fell again. "who am I kidding"

"Another sleepless night", the girl thought.

….

The next morning.

"Have you heard" Kikumaru Eiji said gaining the attention of the person who sat to his left.

"What" Oishi replied.

"Ochibi's girlfriend's bestfriend is transferring"

"who's that"

"Nya… Ryuzaki's bestfriend of course"

Realization dawned on Oishi. " mean Osakada"

"yeah"

"It must have been hard for both of them" Oishi said. _The concerned mother he is_.

"Oi…. Oishi"

"Hmm"

"What if that happens to us" the redhead asked his best buddy

"I don't know" Oishi scratched his head.

"I'd be better if we don't let that happen" the two said in unison.

The two chuckled but that question echoed in their minds.

AN: Tomoka isn't really a lesbian, she just doesn't care about the gender of the person she falls in love with.

The Ghostgirl Series is written by an amazing woman named Tonya Hurley. SADLY I haven't finished reading the series yet. You people should read it too.. the quote above is one of my favorite quotes in the book.

Please Read and review, cause if you don't Charlotte( the Ghostgirl in the book GHOSTGIRL) will visit you every night and she'll possess you like she did with Scarlet and she'll scare you like she did with Petula (I don't own charlotte,scarlet and petula).

Kidding… (obviously)

P.S. Are you wondering about the title? You'll have the answer next chappie.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Like I said I got side tracked and wrote Love Spell instead, I think Till we meet again is becoming a friendship drama rather than romance fic. But all the same I still want to continue it 'cause I hate writers who don't finish their stories and I don't wanna hate myself,

OMIGOSH! It's freaking 3: am and I'm still awake

**Chapter 5: There is No word for Goodbye**

The Ichinen Trio organized a farewell party for Tomoka Osakada. they thought that she needs to be sent-away with smiles rather than cries, the Regulars helped too, after all Tomoka was one of their faithful cheerleaders, even skipping classes just to support them.

It was Sunday, when they lured her into getting to Seishun Gakuen tennis courts by the use of fuji's supposedly flawless plan. The Ichinen trio was assigned to kidnap her. First step was to get her unconscious using chloroform, but in the end they have to spill it completely to her because Tomoka is apparently a black belter in Karate and thinking that they were actual goons or bad boys of some sort She knocked them down before they could go on with their plan.

"You should have just told me"

"That way you could have avoided my attack"

"Sorry" The Ichinen trio said in unison, their tone was completely apologetic and with an air of newly-earned respect. Somehow their instincts must be telling them that they could die if ever they do something bad to her again.

"We just thought that a Surprise will be good" Kachiro said

Though the prospect of having a surprise party is fine with her and it actually stirs her feelings, Tomoka still prefers them telling her.

"Where's the party anyway" she just said.

**0_0**

"Thanks you guys" Tomoka said to all of them after the party

"I never really thought that you appreciate me this much" She added smiling to everyone

"We guys are foolish sometimes, but we're not ungrateful hypocrites" Momoshiro said earning agreement from everyone

"Now for a picture" Fuji said pulling out his Camera. He then asked a tennis team member to take them a photo; all of them are surrounding Tomoka who sat on the middle.

"Wait!" Tomoka exclaimed interrupting the photographer's countdown from three to one

"Sakuno!" All heads Turned to her then to Sakuno

"why do you have a face like that! Do you want to ruin my _memento_"

Sakuno then faked a smile, understanding her bestfriend request"

"Okay", the Photographer started again with his countdown

One, Two ,Three

_Click_

Fuji got beside the member and took his Camera

He waited for it to develop (it's a Polaroid camera that has high resolution)

After A few minutes Fuji found himself examining the photo, his eyes focusing on only one face

"so much sadness" he sighed

"Saa, Echizen, come here" fuji said beckoning him to come closer

Ryoma followed his sempai

"look"

Ryoma looked at the picture for a moment "it seems fine" he thought inside, that was, until he found _her _eyes

"so sad,isn't it Echizen" Fuji said referring to Sakuno Ryuzaki's face.

"Her lips are smiling, yet her eyes look like crying"

"hn". Was Ryoma's only reply.

"I think she needs help,"

Amber eyes flickered

"From you"

**0_0**

"Cheer up Sakuno! Is not as if I died or anything"

Sakuno flinched

"But Tomo-chan, you're leaving.." the girl said, her voice cracking

"…. I… I don't have other friends or anyone who cares for me .. other than you…"

Tomoka sighed

" I can always visit you, and It's not like I would forget you"

"I can never do that" both girls said.

They hugged each other

"I'll miss you" Sakuno said she's still a little sad but hearing assurance from Tomoka sure makes her feel better

"yeah, me too"

**O_O**

She was eating her lunch alone under a sakura tree when she heard a voice from behind her

" you know in Athabaskan* people never say goodbye"

"eh"

"instead they use T'laa"

"which means something like _till we meet again_ or _see you"_

"they never say goodbye because they think that as long as the person is in your heart you never lose your attachment to them"

"so they never leave each other"

It was her first time hearing him talked this long, and it was neither a sly comment, nor a sarcastic remark

It was inspirational words, coming from his mouth

So she turned to face his side of the tree

Only to find him_ sleeping_

"mou, ryoma-kun" she sat next to him and then watched as he sleep peacefully

"thank you" she said with a smile

The gentle breeze caressed her cheek and ran through her hair,

It was a pleasant day

_*yawns*_

The best feeling in the world is _feeling good_ after a long time of _not feeling good_

So she found hers eyelids getting heavy and her consciousness leaving her

**O_O**

Ryoma decide to break his fake-slumber and found the sleeping figure of Sakuno Ryuzaki beside him

He focused his gaze more, as if surveying her every feature, later he found himself rather engrossed.

"hair too long"

"Shoulders too stiff"…..

Shamelessy staring at a sleeping girl is rather rude, but not to worry she is _genuinely_ asleep after all

"Wobbly Hips"

"Horrible sense of direction"

"Tennis; improving"(but still mada mada dane)

"Shy"

"Worry-freak"

"Kind"

"Clumsy"

He then noticed the bento Sakuno was halfway done with, lying on the ground next to her

He took an egg roll and popped it to his mouth

"has great cooking skills"

He saw few strands of Sakuno's hair dangling in front of her face, he took it and tucked it behind her ear

"cute"

He smiled

"you're such a sleepy head Ryuzaki"

He wouldn't mind skipping classes just this once,

It's just an English Class after all.

O_O

Ryoma Echizen is an arrogant and cocky tennis prodigy.

He can't wait to crush his opponents

The better the player, the more excited he becomes

Yet because of one girl

He learned the meaning of patience

Everything has to be done in the right time

He will have to wait until she truly loves her

Not Now

Sooner or Later, Maybe

But,

This time he has to protect her first,

To let her find herself,

And to help her become stronger.

If the process of helping her also means he could be with her, then he wouldn't mind

And he wouldn't care if that also means a lifetime

0_0

**AN: I know it's too cheesy and dramatic **

**If you hate it or love it feel free to say your views**

**I'm too stubborn to get affected by either good or bad reviews anyway**

**Ardnaxela: thanks as always, and love you forever bestfriend**

**Witchangel/Sessrin: thanks,I promised myself I will always thank my first reviewer**


End file.
